Sasuke Returns to Konoha OneShot
by Taylortourniquet
Summary: Naruto realizes his feeling for Sasuke after Sasuke leaves Konoha. Then Sasuke comes back and Naruto is filled with new hope, but Naruto is twisted into death and despair.


Sasuke returns to Konoha

Naruto couldn't help but fell a bit betrayed. He sluggishly walked behind Kakashi and Sakura, on their way to yet another mission. Just earlier this morning Sakura had told him that Sasuke had returned to the village but it turned out to be a rumor that Tsunade was forced to quell. Needless to say, Naruto was quite upset about the rumor, but now he was just downright depressed.

The rumor had gotten Naruto thinking. Thinking about how much Sasuke had meant to him. Sasuke was his 'best friend,' so to speak. Naruto felt an attraction to Sasuke since that fateful day when they were placed on the same genin squad. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke didn't return Naruto's feelings, and left the Leaf Village, leaving Naruto with a broken heart. Even missions that used to excite him, no longer had their effect.

"Well, we'll be parting ways now. You guys go home, we have a big mission tomorrow, and I need to finish my book," Kakashi muttered, ushering them to leave. Sakura left immediately, but Naruto just stood there. For a time that seemed like forever, Naruto and Kakashi stood there, student to teacher. It was a while before anyone said anything. But Naruto was the first to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, why? Why did Sasuke leave the village?" Naruto asked, looking away from his sensei, trying to stop the tears from forming in his ocean blue eyes. Kakashi looked at his student for a long while.

"Naruto, Sasuke's family was annihilated by his older brother. Even though he could've stayed here, he was deceived by Orochimaru into thinking that the only way to get strong is by training with him," Kakashi explained in a light tone, making Naruto move closer just to hear. "His choice might not have been the right one, but he thought it was, and believe me, when he feels strong enough he'll come back. You just watch." And with that, Kakashi left his student.

With nowhere else he could think of to go, he walked aimlessly around the village. Kakashi's words had sparked a new hope in Naruto. 'I just have to wait for him. That's all,' Naruto thought, smiling for the first time in weeks. Naruto new hope was just enough to keep him going.

Without realizing it, Naruto's feet had brought him to where Kakashi first train Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as a team. Naruto smiled at the log he had been tied to as it brought back fond memories. His feet, moving on their own, brought Naruto to the log. He plopped down next to it, staring at the green moss. He leaned his head against it twisting himself so that he was leaning against it. A sudden sleep spell washed over him. Naruto fell in darkness.

He awoke in his own room, covers tucked under him. He jumped upright. 'How did I get here?' he thought. He tried to remember the events of the day before. He could come to now conclusion besides that he had fallen asleep and Kakashi found him and brought him home.

"Finally awake?" a voice that Naruto knew all too well said. Naruto jerked his head to the side. The person standing right in front of him took him aback.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto questioned, still in shock.

"Yes," the raven-haired boy, who was now a man said. Naruto stared at him, his heart filling with joy. Sasuke hadn't changed much, Naruto seen him many times before, including when he was with Orochimaru. But instead of wearing what he wore before, he had returned to his old outfit. Naruto was astonished by how little he had changed.

"I-is it really you?" Naruto asked, expecting some sort of prank.

"Yes, who else could it be?" No sooner after those words left Sasuke's mouth, Naruto had pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears flowed out of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was back, and that's all that mattered to him. "I knew you would probably do something like that."

"Your finally back! I've missed you so much! Does this mean you killed your brother?" Naruto asked, filled with glee. Sasuke just smirked and gave a slight nod. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as well.

"Naruto, it's been a long time, too long. There's something I need from you," Sasuke said into Naruto's ear.

"What is it? I'll do anything for you! I love you Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed pulling Sasuke closer to him.

Sasuke smirked, "Naruto, what I need from you is,"-he took a deep breath-"your life." A sharp pain hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto yelped in pain before falling to the floor, dying his white carpet crimson. Naruto coughed up blood as Sasuke sinisterly laughed. "You pathetic fool, did you really think I came back because my brother was dead? In truth, I needed to gain more power to kill him. Now that you're going to die, I will be able to use the Sharingon at full power! Then I shall kill Itachi! But hey, you 'love me' so I'll bring flowers to your gravestone," Sasuke mocked as Naruto lay on the floor.

Naruto was near the brink of death, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke write something on a piece of paper and place it on the dresser. Naruto cried as Sasuke left the room, but Naruto wasn't crying because of the pain in his stomach, but because his newly healed heart had broken once again. 'Why Sasuke? I love you so much. Why did you do this?' Naruto thought. His energy was draining away like a bad battery. "Sasuke," he whimpered before everything was gone.

Sakura who had come to get him for their mission found the next morning, Naruto's body, but instead of a happy Naruto, she found a lifeless Naruto. She quickly got Tsunade and Kakashi. Kakashi could hardly believe that Naruto, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of Konoha was dead. Tsunade immediately sent a group of skilled ninja to investigate Naruto's death.

"Tsunade-sama!" Genma called, "Look at this!" Genma held up the paper that Sasuke had left on the dresser the night before.

"What is it?" Tsunade demanded. She had no time to look; she was busy healing the body for a funeral.

"It's a suicide note!"

Tsunade froze. Suicide note? It can't be! She tore it from Genma's hands and began to read.

To all it may concern,

I am sorry to say that taking my life is the only way I can find happiness now.

Ever since Sasuke left, he took a piece of my heart with him.

I can't bear not having him anymore and I would rather face death than be without him.

I hope you understand how I feel.

Death was the only way to free myself from this.

Goodbye

Naruto.


End file.
